


Our Love Song

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Wedding Planner AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Idea from themissimmortal and stunninglyignis on tumblr.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts about this!!

Tagging: [@stunninglyignis](https://tmblr.co/mFyuAKtTv9_SoERb5T7X7Zg) [@blindbae](https://tmblr.co/m7Oo1mKHcoa82VP6im-bhWg) [@themissimmortal](https://tmblr.co/muqtOERjfQ0_0Xl6LuCunuQ) [@hypaalicious](https://tmblr.co/mufO2Rtn0ggoZpzzTK1fo_Q) [@miss-scientia](https://tmblr.co/m6ipB4Hpnd7zydH4MSwJ2EQ) [@nifwrites](https://tmblr.co/mF_xOFyagS1fwRy-RO1HN0Q) [@stephicness](https://tmblr.co/m34e59M6RW83lYSWTdnnQOA) [@rubyphilomela](https://tmblr.co/mTYhvri4hQkPxoc4Hu2JBGw) [@h4rvh1](https://tmblr.co/mVWmMKi3Hk8DhqYQFXC7ZDg) @gudetamazing[](https://tmblr.co/mAd9MBeC1m-hm7LwjMUmOaw) @laili2104 @cactwerk

\--

> _So I’m breaking this into 2 parts people as we haven’t even gotten to the sexy parts yet and we’ll it’s forever long! I got a lot of unrequited feelings and angst all over the board. So part two will come later! Right now is the build up. . .part two things connect...._

* * *

 

It was early in the morning when his phone went off in his modest apartment in Insomnia. The ringtone was one he didn’t think he would hear again he hadn’t the heart to delete the phone number or the tone it was too hard to detach himself from it.

> _“I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see, I'm not gonna write you a love song”_

His heart stopped in his chest rising up to his throat as his eyes shot open, those bright green eyes focusing on the name on the caller id, Y/N L/N. 

 _‘Why is she calling me, at 8 in the morning? Why is she calling at all. . .I thought she didn’t want to talk with me any longer?’_ All these thoughts rushed through his head as he reached for his phone, heart beating loudly in his chest.

“This is Mr. Scientia.  . .” He answered the phone politely hoping his voice didn’t sound shaky as his hand holding the phone was shaking, her voice sounds like angels on high. 

“Oh Iggy so professional.” Called out her beautiful voice making him sigh it’s been years since he heard her voice. 

“Y/N what can I do for you it is very early in the morning.” Ignis asked, trying to remember why they broke up why his heart hurt for months and months afterwards making it hard for him to do his job.

* * *

 

“I am getting married and I wanted the best wedding planner in all of EOS to do it. . .” She gushed he knew there was a bright smile on her heart shaped face, a sparkle in her blue eyes and the sense of pleasantness surrounding her. 

He knew her that well that even over the phone and not speaking with her for years he knew the look it hurt so bad that he could still smell her and picture her body perfectly in his mind still. Her very touch could send shivers up and down his spine making him weak in the knees. 

“Iggy?” She called out sounding bit worried.

“Oh - congratulations Y/N.  . .who is the lucky gentleman?” 

“Jeffery Beaufort, we went to college with him remember?” 

Oh. . .him, Ignis remembered him the man who constantly bullied everyone in the area and his family was killed during a insurgence of the Niflehiem army so he was in-servitude to the royal family. 

“Ignis did you fall back to sleep on me?” 

“Ah no I did not dear, I just was remembering Mr Beaufort.” 

“He is lovely isn’t he?” She said happily, he could tell she was smiling that 1,000 watt smile he loved to see when he cooked something for her. 

He hadn’t cooked in ages, well since they broke up three years ago it was just take out now. He would blame work to his friends that asked why he doesn’t cook any longer, that being a top wedding planner of all the Crown City was a high demanding job.

Ignis Scientia was in high demand because of a wedding that hadn’t even taken place yet, not for another three months. He was the sole person responsible for the Noctis and Lunafreya wedding, he had been working on it for a year now. After that he had been so busy that some days he forgot he had a social life. 

“Lovely right. . .” Jeffery Beaufort was a asshole who used people often and told secrets of the family that much Ignis knew to be true. 

“I was wondering if you could make room for me on your busy schedule, Ignis. I don’t have enough to make your normal fees though. . .but for me would you cut me a deal?” 

She sounded so happy and so excited. It broke his heart to even think about watching her walk down the aisle with a dress. Ignis couldn’t even think about saying no to her, the job she held the last he knew was of a barista not much money and a butler for the Lucis family was not much pay either. 

“Of course I can. . .for you though can we talk about this at a later time? I need to shower and eat breakfast.” Ignis said he knew if he was on the line with her any longer without prepping himself he would be falling for her again. 

“Okay Iggy, I will call you on my lunch break it’s time for me to clock in for work, I work across the street from your office today they needed a person to cover a shift. Just saying that, could come over around noon when I’m on lunch.” 

“I will considerate it.” He said even though he knew he would shift everything around to make sure he could be free at noon.

~~

Ignis stood in the shower for what was probably a good half hour of just letting the hot water run down his body before he noticed that he should probably actually clean up. 

She was getting married to a bully though people can change, had Jeffery Beaufort? Had he become a perfect gentleman worthy of Y/N? It was highly unlikely. It was more likely that the Prince would start eating vegetables than anything. Did he force Y/N into marrying him? Did the asshole have something on her to force her into marriage? Ignis needed to know immediately as to why they were getting married.

Y/N was so innocent and loving she didn’t deserve a bully - a jerk a complete and utter ass. Her caring mannerisms, quick witty humor and the most wonderful smile he had ever seen was something that Jeffery Beaufort did not deserve.

“Perhaps he changed. . .can’t be so quick to judge, Scientia.” Ignis chided himself as he got out of the shower, drying off his tawny hair, droplets of water dripping down his lithe body as he headed into the bedroom to grab at his clothes.

11:30 am arrived quicker than he thought it would but Ignis was prepared, he was always prepared nothing well hardly nothing caught him off guard. There was that one time when he and Y/N had just started dating and she had found out through his mother his birthday and made a huge party out of it. It was before they were dating but that party was what made him become a wedding planner. Well at first it was just to be a host for parties but his mother had a friend who had a wedding come up and it then became Ignis Scientia was a wedding planner. If Y/N hadn’t thrown a wonderful party on such a small amount of money and made it something he would never forget he would have probably be in servitude to the royal family or a limo driver like his cousin.

Arriving at the coffee shop across the street ten minutes to noon Ignis grew nervous more so than he thought he would ever be. They grew up together dated for three years the two of the knew so much about each other how come he was feeling like he was meeting a stranger? Was it because of the long time apart they both had done so much growing up? Ignis himself had moved into a nicer apartment, had many bookings to deal with daily and never dated another person. Clearly she had. . .hell she was getting married. 

“Calm down, Scientia.” Ignis muttered to himself as he opened the door to the coffee shop the bell ringing as walked in.

There she stood at the espresso machine, long hair pulled back into a bun a few strands framing her heart shaped face, blue eyes focused on the shot pouring from the spout. She had taken up the job as a barista when he discovered his love for Ebony, Y/N had wanted to learn how to make a coffee better than Ebony for him so he could stop buying so many and stay up longer so they could study for school better. She had done so well at the job that she was in management now. 

“Oh Ignis!” Y/N shouted out her eyes sparkling happily as she lifted up her head spotting him immediately.

His heart stopped in his chest, there was sweat building on his brow instantly as he was shot back to the past. 

> _“Ignis we have to break up. . .I can’t do this. . .school, work and trying to live up to your standards are just too much. I am not. . .worthy of being your girlfriend at all. I love you.  . .but I can’t do this. I have to focus on school college is harder than I thought, I was foolish to think I could keep up with your level of intelligence to go to this college. Should have gone to the one my parents suggested. . .” Her voice sounded so small and broken as she sat on the bench beside him outside the main campus._

Before he knew it a small female had her arms wrapped around Ignis hugging him tightly, the smell of fresh ground coffee and milk rose to his nose bringing him out of his reverie. 

“Daydreaming, Specs?” She asked looking up at him smirking, she was wearing bright purple lipstick one to wear the odd colors like that to adorn her perfectly shaped lips.

“Ah, a little I guess long morning.” 

“Let me make you a cuppa have a special drink I’ve come up with.” She said smiling up at him then moving over to the counter back to the bar to mix him up a drink.

“Please sit any spot that’s free I’ll be over in a few minutes, I have half a hour for break.” 

~~

When she returned to him the coffee she set in front of him was beautiful almost as much as she was, taking a tentative sip it was the best thing he had tasted in ages. Y/N sat down opposite of him undoing her apron and taking off the hat letting a few strands become loose and fall into her eyes, even though it was so called hat hair she looked pretty.

He had wished he stopped her that night. . .that she was indeed more than enough for him and that she was the best thing ever. But he froze up as if Shiva herself had placed him under a spell and was rendered completely useless causing her to walk away and out of his life. 

“So let’s get down to business, I know it is short notice but it’s next month, Jeffery wants to get married before he goes with Prince Noctis to Altissa.” 

“Ah yes because he will be escorting the Prince to Altissa. How do you feel about that?” 

“Oh excited I guess. . .I never thought Prince Noctis would ask him to do that though, you know? But it won’t be long so I am not too worried about it we are planning to have our honeymoon when he gets back.” 

“I see. So let’s talk logicstics.”

So for the next half hour they chatted about prices and things that he could do for them. She happily agreed with everything he had pointed out he could do as he showed her his portfolio. Mentally he was taking off more than half of what the costs were but the smile on her face was too much for him to ruin.

She was genuinely happy. Like when they first got together before school wrecked a lot of the stuff. Before his job tore him away from his free time with her leaving only small minutes out of the day to see that smile that became so infrequent he wonder what thief stole it. Sure he wasn’t directly one to make her smile as she was thinking about walking down the aisle with Jeffrey not him but the smile was enough to make him eat the loss. 

Ignis made up his mind he would put in his own money to make sure her wedding was fantastic. That it was beautiful beyond belief. It was just to make sure she didn’t catch on she was smart so he would have to play it cool.

“Well my break is over Ignis, thanks so much I can’t believe you can do this all in just this small amount of money. They are right about you being such a miracle worker. Let me get you a refill of the coffee.” She said happily taking the empty cup from his hands, fingers brushing against his own, a spark of electricity rushed through him all the way down his spine making him go wide eyed.

 _‘This is going to be rough. . .I still love her madly.’_ He thought to himself. 


	2. Part 2

It had been several weeks since he had talked with Y/N L/N, it was burning a hole in his heart and frankly in his wallet. Ignis was spending a lot of his personal money on her wedding he was taking a huge hit but the happy smile on her face was enough to make it not matter. 

Though as they talked more about the wedding he realized that some of it was not to her liking it was what he wanted and it had to be strictly a certain way. There would be a frown on her face as she mentioned she had to leave or call by a certain time otherwise he would be upset. Ignis was learning that Jeffery Beaufort was controlling and that bothered him greatly. Y/N was a beautiful angel that needed to be able to soar free…he didn’t like the idea of her being with Jeffery.

The way they were getting along so well burned at him like nothing had happened those many years ago things were as if they were before they started dating. Things felt good each time she mentioned Jeffery it hurt him smacking him in the face that they were no longer together and that he was helping her get married to a man that he was finding rather annoying. 

On his way home one night after seeing her for a few minutes at work not to talk about wedding stuff just to get a cup of coffee to help him through the rest of his night. There was a bruise on her arm that she was trying to cover from him, Ignis was sharp and noticed as she pulled down the sleeves. She got busy instantly not answering him at all when he tried to casually ask about it. Y/N left the main floor there she looked a bit sad as she watched him leave, telling him to go home and get a good night sleep. 

Ignis didn’t sleep well it was weighing on his mind what happened? Y/N was not clumsy so it wasn’t like she lost her balance and hit something, she wasn’t Prompto, his on hand wedding photographer. The boy went through cameras like no tomorrow with his tripping but his photos were top notch. Did Jeffery do something to her? 

~~

It was a week before the wedding, Ignis had decided to cook a dinner for Y/N at his apartment. He was thoroughly nervous he had not cooked meal in years and it was for Y/N a sort of part to celebrate finishing up the planning of the wedding. Tonight he wanted to officially talk about the bruise on the arm and the one he noticed on her leg. It was no or never, he had wanted to tell her he loved her and wanted her to be safe that he wants her back. But Ignis Scientia was not a man to steal away a woman like that…was he? There was a small part that wanted to say, “come with me!” But he couldn’t do it…but she wasn’t happy lately, her face lit up when they didn’t talk about the wedding planning stuff. So he made point to talk about her job at first then random events then finally to all things they use to talk about.

As much as it hurt he did it because she was happy. Standing in front of his stove a glass of Chardonnay nearly empty as he started to prepare chicken cordon bleu, she would be getting off from work in a few and would be heading over to his house. Ignis was starting to draw a blank, how to cook this again? He looked at his battered recipe book he had filled out a while ago while they were dating she had bought it for him, the first page still had the message she wrote on it for him. 

_‘Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world. — I love you Iggy!’_

There was a knock on his door, “Hey Iggy it’s me!” his heart stopped looking around the room making sure it looked good again. Whenever he got nervous he felt the need to clean the apartment was immaculate you could eat off the floors. Looking down at himself Ignis was wearing a tight white button up shirt, black slacks he wearing black socks. Pushing his glasses up his nose and running his fingers through his tawny hair Ignis took a deep breath and walked over to the front door. 

Y/N was standing there looking stunningly beautiful, big blue eyes staring up at him, a few strands of hair framing her face from the bun it was up in. She was wearing a nice little black dress with a pull over covering her arms. 

Ignis scooped her up into a hug, perhaps it was the wine but he followed his instincts and held her closely. She just looked so beautiful he wanted to hold her close to make sure that beauty was real.

“Air…Ignis…air.” 

“Oh sorry…come in dear.” He said letting her go blushing a little as he ushered into the apartment. 

“What a lovely place. Oh the food smells good Ignis.” She said a bright smile on her face, she didn’t really know he had stopped cooking.

“Just some chicken I’m putting together for us and some wine, like a cup it’s a nice Chardonnay.” 

“I would love some.” She said as she slipped off her shoes following him into the kitchen, his heart was beating like mad. 

They chatted during the rest of cooking trading puns and small jokes like they use to, the smile that was on Ignis’ face was ear to ear the first time in a real long time that he smiled like that. It felt good. They were on their second bottle of wine when food was actually being served, she looked so sexy right now her hair was down now spilling around her shoulders gracefully in thick curls, her skin tinged red with slight drunkenness of the wine. Her leg reached out to his as they sat opposite of each other at the small table, a bare foot caressing his calf, it made him slightly shy feeling as it felt good at some sort of physical attention. 

“Y/N dear…may I get a clear answer from you for this question I am about to ask?”

“Well Iggy I am slightly drunk…” 

“I know…I should have asked earlier but I failed on that part…but please listen to me as I am asking this out of the utmost concern for you.” 

“Uh…” She balked placing her fork down blue eyes searching his green eyes unsure what he was about to say. 

“The bruises Y/N were are they from? Please tell me, I am worried.” 

_‘I still love you…’  
_

_‘Please be with me not him.’  
_

_‘He’s not right for you.’  
_

_‘Perhaps I’m not either but I will never hurt you.’_

“Work.” She answered softly the happy tone leaving her voice her eyes down cast staring at the empty plate. “Let me take this to the kitchen.” 

Ignis followed her to the kitchen only steps behind her, he reached out a hand gently tugging at her wrist catching the plate she dropped with his left hand. Y/N let out a little yelp startled by the sudden contact and the gentleness of it all. Placing the plate down on the counter Ignis kept her in spot slowly and gently tugging off the pull over revealing her bare arms, the arm was bruised a nasty yellow and black color. It was a hand print clearly, Ignis placed his hand over it and it was only slightly bigger than his on the palm area staring over to her eyebrows raised quizzically. 

She let out a heavy sigh, pulling her arm away from him, heading to the sink, grabbing a glass that was nearby pouring herself some water. 

“Please tell me,” Ignis asked again he was standing behind her right now staring at the nape of her neck.

“I was talking about you “too god damn much”. That’s why I have the bruise okay.” Y/N said after a moments silence just as Ignis placed his right hand on hers shoulder squeezing gently. 

“Me?” Ignis stopped forming that sentence he was the cause of all this pain to her? To her beautiful form?

“Yes, Ignis!” She spun around staring up at him, her breast inches away from his chest, staring up at him her eyes were watering some. 

“ Y/N…I’m sorry.” Ignis let out a gasp, as the look of tears about the spring free from those gorgeous eyes made him hurt. 

“Don’t be Ignis…I shouldn’t have asked you of all people to do this for me. I thought I could do it just fine…” She admitted softly taking a shaky sip of the water.

“What do you mean?” 

“Ignis…I…” She flushed as she started to speak looking away from him.

Was she going to say it? What he wanted to say? 

“ Y/N…”

“Ignis Scientia I still love you! I never stopped loving you it hurt so much to leave you and I wish I never did I was stupid to think I couldn’t manage school and being your girlfriend. I **HATE** being with Jeffery, he is so controlling, inconsiderate and he’s not _YOU_!” 

“Not me?” Ignis said feeling dumbstruck. 

“Yes, Ignis you are perfect.” Y/N broke out in a sob, hands covering her face. 

“I am not perfect nowhere near it darling. If anyone was close to perfect it would be you.”

The look she gave him as those words left his mouth was as if he was the only man in the whole world, the only thing in the whole universe.

“Ignis…” She gasped, leaping up in his arm wrapping them around his neck pulling him down to her level kissing him. 

It sparked Ignis a fire that had been smoldering now was burning intensely rose up in him. Like a wild fire. Kissing her back, pressing his body against hers he rubbed his hands up and down her spine, feeling her shiver under his touch as he kept kissing her back. He needed to make up for lost time. 

“I love you, so much Y/N. Please reconsider this please…” Ignis begged after he surfaced for breath pressing his forehead against hers, looking down at her.

“Leave Jeffery?”

“Yes, I can take care of you, I will never hurt you.” Ignis vowed, his hands moving to her hips squeezing them. 

Y/N looked at her engagement ring, it sparkled brightly at her with a steady hand she slipped the ring off her finger and let it drop to the floor. Reaching up with the bare she tugged on the collar of the shirt he was wearing pulling him down to her level again kissing him. 

“Yes Ignis, I want to be with you, _forever_.” She said passionately as she surfaced for breath. 

“I want you so bad…” Ignis said letting the strength of the wine go to his head, going with a primal urge. 

“Such ways with words, Scientia.” She mocked as she started to unbutton his shirt. 

“I’ll come up with something far more superior later my love.” Ignis said as he leaned forward biting on her neck, sucking on it leaving a bright hickey on her skin. 

“Ah,” She moaned under his ministrations.

Her small hands ran all over his chest as felt the tone muscles, his hands reached for the back of her dress unzipping it letting the fabric fall to the floor. He took off the rest of his shirt as she stepped out of the dress looking at him with those loving eyes. Ignis started to feel hot and bothered more so seeing her in bright red underwear and bra with black lace accenting it all, her wonderful features looking even more enticing that way. 

“I love you Ignis.”

“I love you Y/N.” 

Kissing her again, unsnapping the bra plucking it from her narrow shoulders he stared at her breasts they looked gorgeous like that bare for him to stare at. Leaning down a little he took a breast in his mouth sucking on it roughly as she tangled her hands in his hair pulling on it a little, making him moan roughly it felt so good. His cock was hard pressing roughly against the black slacks wanting to be comfortable outside the pants and underwear. 

Pulling down the underwear revealing her pussy slowly sliding his body down his fingers brushing the bare skin enjoying seeing her shiver under his touch. Spreading her legs some, he rubbed his index finger over her clit her whole body shaking under the touch. Ignis licked up and down against the clit, it was so tasteful. Grabbing a hold of her hips he started to lick up and down her lips and back up to her clit. Sliding two fingers inside her wet pussy he moved them in and out slowly, letting the juices slide down his hand. 

Y/N was a moaning mess under his workings, she sounded so perfect like that gripping on the counter as her legs were shaking under her. Her hand reached for his hair pulling on it as she pushed him closer to her body, pushing his tongue deeper insider her pussy. 

“Ignis I want your cock.” She moaned rolling her hips some. 

Standing up, Ignis undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them down staring into her blue eyes as he did watching her eyes stare at him lustfully. She reached out a hand stroking his cock, it sent a shiver through his body making him moan out loud her slender fingers stroking over the head of his cock. 

Abruptly Ignis turned her around as she held onto the counter again, her ass right in the air her legs spread a little for him. There was juices coming down her legs it made Ignis moan reaching over to the clean spatula he teasingly swatted her ass. She let out a pleasurable moan arching her back, smacking her ass a second time listening to the blissful shout she let out Ignis smiled at her. 

Massaging her red marked ass with his right hand, taking his cock stroking it a little as he rubbed the head against her wet pussy. He missed this feeling so much, he hadn’t had sex since their break up not like he didn’t get offers it just no one seemed worth it to him. She was. She was worth everything. 

“Oh fuck, this feels perfect.” Ignis let out a loud moan as his cock spread his lips open, parting them as he entered inside her the wetness making it so easy.

Her insides were wet and warm and ever so tight it felt fantastic along the shaft of his cock and on the head of his cock. Ignis started to thrust in and out of her, loving the feeling of his body smacking against hers, the lewd sound perfect in his ears. Reaching up he fondled her breasts squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She was bent over the sink part of the counter, that was looking through the living room to a mirror that was hanging by the door. She was staring at the both of them fucking, the look of pure joy on her face was what Ignis wanted. She looked happy, ecstatic, content. This is what she needed and deserved and this is what he needed and deserved. Each other. 

Moving his hands to her hips he started to pound into her faster, she let out a shriek of pleasure as her pussy wrapped tightly around him as she let out a orgasm, her legs shaking under her. He did his best to support her shaking legs and arms while fucking her through her orgasm he wanted her to enjoy every second of this. 

“I love you so much, you are perfect in every aspect to me. It feels so good to be inside your tight pussy again, to spread it open with my cock feels so good.” Ignis moaned heavily as he sucked and bit down on her exposed neck and shoulder. 

“It feels so good to have you inside of me Ignis! So good, makes me feel like I’m the only one in the world.” She moaned weakly as he thrusted roughly inside of her, hitting all the right spots as she shook under his touches. 

“I’m going to cum…” Ignis moaned as his cock started to throb inside of her, he needed to pull out and finish elsewhere it wasn’t proper of him to do this without a condom. 

“Ignis cum inside of me.” She let out in a breathy tone, panting heavily, turning back a little to face him eyes lustful.

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Yes, fill me up with your cum and make me forget about my ex-fiance!” Y/N said with a shout, that sounded like a plea.

It sparked him more, reaching up he pulled a little on her hair so she could face him more kissing her passionately Ignis started pounding into her harder again. His body shook as her pussy wrapped tighter around him again as she released another orgasm, he cummed deeply inside of her filling her right up with thick cum. His whole body shook against hers as he rode the high of the orgasm, wrapping his arms around her tightly he surfaced for breath as the both of them gasped for sweet air. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck he placed soft kisses on her sweaty skin, slowly letting his cock grow flaccid. Slipping himself out of her, some cum dripping down her legs and onto the floor, she was shaking a little.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned. .

“I am, way more than okay.” She let out a breath sigh, a happy look on her face. 

“It is the best sex I had in a long time…well since we had sex last.” She admitted shyly looking up at him. 

“It was fantastic.” Ignis agreed as he grabbed a washcloth wetting some of it with warm water.

Carefully and gently, Ignis cleaned up the mess on her beautiful body, placing soft kisses wherever he could, aftercare was just as important as the actual sex for him. Y/N smiled happily at him as she combed her fingers through his hair fixing from where she had messed it up earlier. Pouring herself some water from the tap she drank some, handing the cup over to Ignis so he could replenish some fluids. Picking up his shirt he wrapped it over her narrow shoulders covering her as her body was slowly going back to normal temperature and she was shivering a little. Pulling back on his underwear and pants, Ignis wrapped his arms around her holding her closely.

“So what do we do now?” Y/N asked looking up at him, her arms wrapped around his body holding him tightly.

“In the morning we need to talk to Jeffery, I’ll take the day off from work and I will go with you if you want. Tonight you are staying here.” 


End file.
